


no stars in your eyes

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Look up, highness.





	no stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **For IgNoct week Day Four: "Constellations."**

Ignis couldn’t see the stars anymore. Even if he could, he knew he would be tired of them.

He was laying on his back against cool stone. The wards were still working, so there would be no disturbance from daemons. His hands were folded across his stomach, supplies discarded neatly behind his head. The night air was chilled by a small breeze, if it was actually nighttime, no one really kept track anymore. Idly, Ignis wondered what Noct would think of this eternal darkness. He found it rather dull and too cold for his liking but Noct had never liked the heat, so he might like the drop in temperature.

A memory invaded his thoughts, one of a young prince dragging him into the library after hours. It had the highest window in the Citadel that could be shared by two. With a book in one hand and Ignis’ hand in the other, Noct had pulled him from his bed in the middle of the night. Ignis had tried to explain that, because of the city lights, many of the stars wouldn’t be visible but that only brought about more questions and _no, Noctis you cannot shut down the city just for the stars_. Ignis had tried to find as many of the constellations as he could before they went back to bed, the younger disappointed.

Their first night outside of Insomnia had been spent in Hammerhead. Noct had fallen asleep early, body exhausted from pushing the Regalia all that way. Ignis followed him shortly, first taking a look at the night sky. He’d pulled the map from the car after Cindy had retired for the evening, scouring for a place far away from any residents and the lights that warded away the daemons. There had been an appropriate place a few miles South, on the way to their next destination, Galdin Quay.

All of his companions fell asleep quickly the next night. The day had been full of monster fights, long walks – _why do we have to walk all the way to_ this _haven, Iggy_ – and, where Gladio and Prompto were concerned, too much effort into flirting with Cindy. Ignis stayed awake, watching the fire fade. Once Gladio and Prompto were properly sleeping, the advisor had slipped into the tent to rouse a grouchy prince. He’d smiled and promised that it would be worth it, helping him outside.

Noct had wiped the sleep from his eyes, glaring at Ignis with the light from the embers illuminating his features.

_Look up, highness_.

Awe replaced the glare as Noct marveled at the view. Stars were scattered across the sky, filling the blackness with lights. The prince had smiled, dropping his head back down to beam at Ignis. Despite the coolness of the night, Ignis had felt warm. He gestured to the blanket he’d put down, following Noct to lie down and stare at the stars. He traced the constellations with his finger and Noct had helped where he could remember.

_Thank you, Ignis._

_I hardly did this, Noct. Nature deserves your appreciation, not me._

_No just… thanks. For being you._

Noct had pressed a kiss to his lips that night before they joined the others in the tent. Ignis had never felt so alive.

His fingers curled against the stone next to him, where Noct’s hand would usually be waiting for him to grasp. They’d spent so many nights lying beneath the stars together. Sometimes their eyes would be on the stars, other times they would be on each other. Ignis fondly remembers the night where their eyes had been closed and they traded stargazing for snogging.

Now Ignis would lay beneath the stars alone. He couldn’t marvel at their beauty or try to find an outline of Noct’s face in the lights. Instead he would stare at the blackness his blindness brought him, like he was still at the Citadel and there were no stars to be found.

And just like the young prince, he would go to sleep disappointed as he wished for things to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the word snogging...
> 
> Anyway! Hope IgNoct week continues to be great for everyone!


End file.
